Voyage entre les mondes
by Kuroneko95
Summary: Et si Zeref avait pointé le bout de son nez après les Grand Jeux Magiques et qu'il avait décrété qu'il allait devoir envoyer certaines membres de Fairy Tail ailleurs. Et si cet ailleurs c'était Grand Line. Quand la malchance des fées rencontre celle de l'équipage au chapeau de paille voilà ce que ça donne!
1. Chapter 1

Mes parents ont eu la bonne idée de me faire jouer la nounou pour plusieurs jours d'affilés. Ils ont toujours pas compris que mes 4 frères et soeurs et moi dans la même pièce ça crée beaucoup d'énergie. Les trois quart du temps ça fini en dispute, mais parfois... bah ça peut être constructif. La preuve j'ai réussi à les canaliser et ça a donné cette fanfiction.  
Elle est donc à l'initative de Coco (15ans), Jambe de miel (13ans), Moumoune (11 ans) et le Dictateur (7ans). A l'écriture on retrouve jour après jour Jambes de miel devant l'ordi parfois assistée de Coco pendant ses moments de blancs.

* * *

Après avoir battu les 7 dragons et avoir fermé la porte du projet éclipse 2. Zeref sort d'un coin d'ombre et applaudie ironiquement les 7 dragons slayer et les membres de fairy tail.

ZEREF – je vous observe depuis le début des grands jeux magiques, et je dois dire que je vous ai sous- estimés. Vous êtes plus fort que je ne l'aurai pensé. Vous commencez à devenir une menace.

Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'agir " dimensional black hole ! "Un tourbillon noir apparaît sous les pied de certain membres de fairy tail qui tombe dedans.

**Pendant ce temps dans un autre monde**

L'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille s'arrêtent sur une île déserte pour se ravitailler en nourriture. Pendant que tous cherchent des provisions aux abords de la forêt, un bruit de foudre retenti et un tourbillon noir apparaît dans le ciel, et les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille bouches bée, entendent des hurlements et voient 5 météorites noires tomber sur l'île et le tourbillon qui disparaît ensuite.

L'équipage au chapeau de paille décide de se séparer en petit groupe pour voir ce qui a atterri sur l'île.

Sur la plage Brook et Sanji trouve Erza et Lucy

Dans la forêt Robin et Choper trouvent Happy et Carla

A l'autre bout de l'île Zorro et Ussop trouvent Juvia et Grey

Tous les membres de fairy tail étant inconscient l'équipage de Luffy décide de les ramener sur leur bateau.

Sur le bateau Luffy et ses amis trouve Gajil, Wendy et Natsu entrain de vomir par-dessus bord ainsi que Lily.

Les membres de fairy tail se réveille les uns après les autres, Luffy leurs demande qui ils sont et comment ils ont fait pour tomber du ciel.

Quand Lucy se réveille, Brook et Sanji sont penchés au-dessus de son visage, Brook lui demande de quelle couleur est sa culotte, elle recule et se met à hurler " un squelette ! " Erza assomme brook quand elle entend Lucy crier. Pendant ce temps Wendy lance un sort de troya sur Natsu et Gajil.

LILY –je suis li…ly

Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, - Woua ! Un chat qui parle ! Regarder les deux autres chats parlent aussi !

Nami – Laisse le parler

Lily – Merci comme je le disais je suis Lily un excede où sommes-nous ?

Nami – vous êtes sur notre bateaux le Sunny et nous somme sut la route de grand line. Tient voilà une carte.

Lily – Les amis je crois que nous sommes dans un autres monde comme à Edoras mais il n'est pas parallèle au notre.

Robin – Vous venez d'un autre monde ? Mais comment avez-vous fait ?

Natsu – C'est bizarre ont venaient de finir de se battre contre 7 dragons ensuite Zeref et apparue et a créé un tourbillon noir sous nos pieds et on est tombé dedans. ( éstomac de Natsu )RRRRRRRRR Je meurs de faim !

Lucy – Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à la nourriture ! On doit trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous.

Luffy – Y a des dragons dans votre monde trop cool !

Lucy – Tu oublies la politesse Natsu. Je suis Lucy et la voici Grey, Natsu, Erza, Juvia, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Lily et Gajil.

Sanji – Lucy c'est magnifique comme nom je peux t'appeler ma Lucy d'amour ? Lucy frappe Sanji

Lucy- Espèce de pervers !

Ussop – Dites c'est quoi la marque que vous avez ? Vous aussi vous êtes des pirates ?

Lucy- Des pirates vous êtes des pirates ?

Ussop- Oui pourquoi ?

Lucy – Haaaaa! Des pirates !

Ussop – C'est quoi sont problème ?

Natsu – Ne T'inquiète pas elle fait ça tout le temps.

Ussop – OK

Natsu – Dites-vous auriez pas du feu ?

Franky – Pourquoi tu veux du feu ?

Natsu – Je meurs de faim.

Franky – Tu manges du feu ?

Lucy – Natsu est le dragon slayer du feu.

Luffy- C'est quoi un dragon slayer ? C'est le nom d'un des fruits du démon ?

Lucy – Un dragon slayer est un chasseur de dragon, il a était élevé par Igneer le dragon de feu tout comme Gajil et Wendy. Eux ont était élevés respectivement par le dragon du métal et le dragon ciel.

Et c'est quoi un fruit du démon ?

Luffy, chopper, Ussop - Ils ont était élever par des dragons ? Trop cool !

Nami – C'est simple avez-vous des pouvoir ?

Lucy- Oui on en a tous

Nami – Pour les avoir vous avez bien du manger un fruit et c'est un fruit du démon.

Erza – En fait nous avons nos pouvoirs depuis notre naissance. Nous avons juste choisi nous-même notre propre forme de magie.

Robin – Il paraît que sur l'île d'Angle- Terre il y aurait un certain Dr smilbick qui peut créer des portails vers d'autres mondes, je pensai que c'était faux .Mais c'est peut-être vrai finalement.

Juvia – Juvia pense qu'ont devraient aller le voir pour retourner dans notre monde.

Luffy et Natsu – On a la dalle !

Sanji – La ferme vous deux ce n'est pas le moment ! Et Luffy je te rappelle que tu as tout mangé alors qu'on s'est approvisionné en nourriture il y a deux jours.

Nami – On peut vous aidez c'est à environ 1 semaine de bateau.

Gajil – Merci ça serai génial. GEEEE ! Au faite si Natsu a du feu je peux avoir du métal ?

Nami- Ils sont tous vraiment bizarre sauf Lucy et Wendy.

Luffy – Aller tout le monde en route !

**L'équipage au chapeau de paille prend la route pour aller sur l'île d'Angle-Terre accompagnés des membres de fairy tail.**

* * *

Alors Jambe de miel est en panne de motivation pour la suite (elle a quand même pas mal d'avance tout même) donc une reviex d'encouragement ne serait pas de trop, et comme toujours toute remarque est constructive.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pendant ce temps à Earthland les autres membres ayant échappé à l'attaque de Zeref se demande où sont leurs amis.**

**Gelal arrive et dit qu'il a assisté à la scène et qu'il pense que Zeref à utiliser la magie du projet éclipse pour invoquer les pouvoir d'une magie interdite.**

**De retour sur le bateau du chapeau de paille. Luffy et Natsu ont décidé de s'affronter mais match nul les deux tombes à l'eau .Natsu remonte sur le bateau pendant que Luffy continue de couler.**

Natsu – Il sait pas nager ?

Nami- Il faut aller le sauver ! Tous ceux qui mange un fruit du démon gagne un pouvoir mais perde la capacité de nager.

**Juvia plonge dans l'eau et ramène Luffy sur le bateau.**

Ussop - Alors comme ça vous faites partie d'une guilde appeler Fairy Tail , c'est donc sa la marque que vous avez. C'est vraiment bizarre.

Lucy – C'est nous qui sommes bizarre alors qu'ils ont un squelette obséder dans leurs équipage.

Natsu et Gajil (**chantent) –** C'est génial on n'est pas malade, on n'est pas malade,….

Wendy- Vous devriez faire attention l'effet de la troya va se dissiper dans peu de temps.

**Natsu et Gajil tombe par terre et on envie de vomir.**

Sanji – Mais ils ont quoi la ?

Grey -Tout les dragons slayer on le mal des transports, c'est pathétique.

Natsu – Grey tu payes rien pour attendre. Blurp

Luffy (Luffy vole dans les air portée par Happy) – Hé tout le monde regardez-moi ! C'est génial leurs chats peuvent parler mais aussi voler haaa trop drôle !

Chopper – Quelqu'un sait où sont Zorro et Erza ?

Brook – Oui ils sont dans le dojo ils veulent savoir le quel est le plus fort mais je pense que ça va durer encore longtemps sa fait plus d'une heure qu'ils se battent.

**A la nuit tomber toutes les filles décide de faire une soirée pyjama. Mais Sanji , Ussop et Brook s'infiltre en cachette au bout d'une heure .**

**(Saignement de nez de brook et Sanji qui se font repérer sur le coup)**

Les filles – espèces de pervers !

Les filles leurs lance leur oreiller et Lucy invoque taurus et cancer.

Lucy- donnez leurs une bonne leçon.

Taurus et cancer – Au mon dieu nous sommes au paradis entourer de filles.

Taurus- Quels nices body

Cancer- Elle sont magnifiques, EBI.

Lucy – Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables.

Nami – Tes esprit comme tu dis sont tous aussi pervers que Brook.

Ussop – C'est pas ma faute ils mon entraîner là, ils mon dit qu'un bout de plancher s'était défait.

**Le lendemain**

Zorro à fairy tail – Vous avez tous des couleurs de cheveux vraiment bizarres.

Grey et Natsu – Tu peux parler avec tes cheveux vert on dirait un cactus.

Happy- A au faite Lucy tu vois hier quand j'ai portée Luffy il est plus léger que toi tu devrais en prendre de la graine parce que tu as des kilos en trop.

Lucy- AHHHHH ! Tais-toi sale matou ! Tu ne peux pas être un chat normal pour une fois ?! (Lucy frappe Happy)

Luffy à Natsu – Crois-moi aucune fille n'est pire que Nami c'est une vrai sadique.

Natsu – Tu connais pas Erza c'est un vrai démon.

Nami et Erza – que-ce qu'on entend (elles frappent toute les deux Natsu et Luffy)

Natsu et Luffy – Je crois quelle sont aussi sadique l'une que l'autre.

Chopper à Wendy -Alors comme ça tu peux soigner les gens avec tes pouvoirs c'est super pratique.

Carla- Oui mais le problème c'est que si elle utilise trop de magie de soin, c'est dangereux pour ça santé. Notre magie c'est comme notre énergie.

Sanji – Lucy d'amour, Nami chérie, Robine d'amour, Erza chérie et ma Juvia d'amour venaient manger ! Le repas est prêt je vous ai fait un plat exprès pour vous.

**Sanji s'approche de Juvia**

Juvia – Le cœur de Juvia appartient à Grey-Sama.

Sanji- Dis-moi ma Juvia d'amour tu as des pouvoirs toi aussi ?

Juvia – Juvia est l'élément de l'eau dans mon monde il existe 4 personnes maîtrisant les quatre élément et leur corps et fait de cette élément.

Lucy à Nami – Je ne donne pas deux jours à votre bateau pour finir en morceau.

Nami- Pourquoi ?

Lucy – Les membres de fairy tail sont peut-être réputés pour sauver les gens mais généralement il y a beaucoup de casse provoquée par Natsu, Grey et Erza. Et les récompenses filent souvent en frais de réparation.

Nami- T'inquiète on a l'habitude Franky réparera tout. J'y pense, hier vous avez dit que quelqu'un vous a envoyez ici c'est qui ?

Lucy- C'est Zeref, le mage noir. Il est réputé comme étant le plus puissant des mages, il aurait plus de 400 ans et aurait tué d'innombrables personnes.

Nami – 400 ans ? Ce n'est pas possible !

Luffy – Et Nami combien tu paris que je peux manger de bonbon ?

Nami – Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ces bonbon sont à moi, rend les moi !

Brook – Moi je te pari 100 Berry que tu n'es pas capable de tous les manger.

Gajil - J'ai envie de vomir et pourquoi Natsu n'est pas malade.

Chopper – Je lui ai donné un médicament contre le mal de mer, tien en voilà un.

Natsu- C'est quoi les Berry ?

Chopper – C'est la money de notre monde et vous c'est quoi.

Nami (en arrière-plan) – Luffy rend moi ces bonbons !

Natsu - Nous ses les joyaux.

**Nami arrête de courir après Luffy.**

Nami- Tu as bien dit des joyaux ?

Lily à Gajil – Pourquoi Zeref nous a-t-il envoyés ici ?

Gajil- Je ne sais pas mais avant d'arriver ici il a dit qu'il nous avait sous-estimés et que l'on commençait à devenir une menace.

Erza- Il veut peut être faire quelque chose.

Gajil – Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de surgir derrière les gens comme ça j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !


	3. Chapter 3

**Retour à Earthland. Fairy tail aidée de Blue Pegasus, de Lamia Scale et de ****Mermaid Heel**** cherchent un moyen de faire revenir les membres de fairy tail envoyés dans un autre monde par Zeref.**

Makarov – J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

Mirajane – Ne vous inquiétez pas maître ils sont solides, en plus ils sont ensemble c'est plutôt pour le lieu où ils ont atterri que je m'inquiéterai.

Makarov – Ca aussi c'est affreux. J'ai déjà le conseil des mage sur le dos et je ne veux pas me retrouver à avoir le gouvernement d'un autre monde aussi.

Mirajane- Il faut être positif avec un peu de chance leurs magie ne fonctionnera pas totalement.

Polyussica – Il nous est impossible de les faire revenir mais eux le peuvent, il existe plusieurs monde différent et dans chaque monde il y a ce qu'on appelle les ''passeurs de portes''. Il faut qu'ils trouvent celui du monde où ils ont atterri pour rentrer.

**24H à Earthland est égale à 1 semaine dans le monde de One piece.**

**L'équipage de Luffy et les membres de fairy tail sont arrivé sur l'île d'Angle -Terre. Natsu et Luffy descendent du bateau couverts de bleus et de bosses.**

**FLASHBACK - 15 MINUTE plus tôt.**

Robin – Je ne pensais pas que cette île était faite entièrement de falaises. Il faut qu'on cherche un moyen d'entrer.

Brook – Et si on envoyait les chats, ils peuvent voler eux non ?

Gajil – Ca c'est une mission pour mon Panther Lily.

Lily – J'ai trouvé une grotte suivez-moi.

Sanji – Erza d'amour je t'ai fait ton gâteau aux fraises préféré, il est dans la cuisine.

Luffy – Hé Sanji il était super bon ton gâteau aux fraises, on s'est bien régalés avec Natsu.

Natsu – Ouais j'me suis régalé, je vais aller faire un petit somme moi.

Sanji – Ne me dites pas que vous avez mangé le gâteau qui était sur la table ?

Luffy – Si pourquoi ?

Sanji – BANDE DE CRETIN CE GATEAU ETAIT POUR MA ERZA D'AMOUR. (Sanji frappe Natsu et Luffy)

Erza – Vous ….. Vous avez mangé mon gâteau et mon préféré en plus. Je vais vous le faire payer ! ARMURE DE L'IMPERATRICE DE LA FOUDRE !

**Erza foudroie Luffy et Natsu qui s'envole dans le ciel sous coup de l'attaque et retombe sur le bateau en faisant un gros trou.**

Lucy – J'avais tort. Ton bateau a tenu plus longtemps que je ne l'avais prédit.

Nami – Ce n'est pas possible…

Franky – Et ces repartit pour réparer leurs bêtises, ils font vraiment la paire ces deux-là, et je dois dire qu'ils ont fait fort sur ce coup-là.

**RETOUR AU PRESENT – Sur l'ile d'Angle-Terre**

Zorro - Ce n'est vraiment pas croyable, tout et fait en carré et en rectangle même les vêtements. On croirait que les gens sont habillés avec des boites.

**Luffy et ses amis s'arrêtent devant un café et demandent aux passants s'ils connaissent le Dr smilbick. Mais en entendant ce nom toutes les personnes du café partent en courant. La même chose se produit à chaque fois qu'ils posent la question. Ils décident donc de chercher par eux même et tombe sur un vieux manoir qui a l'air abandonné avec à l'entrée une plaque annonçant : SMILBICK**

**TOC TOC TOC**

Chopper- Y a quelqu'un ?

Lucy – Cette endroit me fiche la chair de poule, en plus y a personne. Et si on retournait au bateau ?

Ussop – Je suis d'accord avec Lucy.

**Ils entrèrent dans un grand hall sombre qui s'illumina d'un seul coup grâce au lustre pendu au plafond. On pouvait y voir des chaises et trois portes : une rouge, une blanche, et une noire.** **Puis ils entendirent un toc régulier se rapprocher.**

Happy – Et si c'était un fantôme ?

Carla – Ne dit pas de bêtise Happy.

**La porte rouge s'ouvrit et ils purent y voir un vieillard courbé, les cheveux long et blanc avec une barbe qui touchait presque le sol, la canne à la main.**

Dr smilbick – Bonjour qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

Natsu – Salut je suis Natsu et là c'est mes amis vous êtes le Dr smilbick ?

Dr smilbick – Oui pourquoi vous me chercher ?

Erza – Nous vous cherchions car il paraît que vous pouvez ouvrir des portes vers d'autres mondes.

Dr smilbick – C'est vrai vous êtes les premier à me le demander, quoi que cela fait 30 ans bientôt que je n'ai pas eu de visites. Les gens d'ici me prennent pour un fou. Pourquoi voulez-vous allez dans un autre monde ?

Erza – Nous venons d'un autre monde mais Zeref nous a envoyer ici.

Dr smilbick – Zeref le fameux mage noir ?

Wendy – Vous le connaissez ?

Dr smilbick – En tant que passeur de porte de ce monde je dois avoir des connaissances sur tout mais comme vous avez dit Zeref j'en déduis que vous venez d'Earthland ?

Juvia – C'est ça.

Dr smilbick – Vous ne feriez pas partie de Fairy tail par hasard.

Happy – Si pourquoi ?

Dr smilbick – Je me disais que vos marque ne m'était pas inconnue .Vous voulez y retourner. Suivez-moi.

**Dr smilbick se retourna et d'un geste de la main la porte blanche s'ouvrit sur une sorte de laboratoire avec un bassin au centre. Le Dr smilbick leurs demanda d'attendre et revient avec 3 flacons qu'il déversa dans le bassin. Il leva les mains et dit « voice areas » et les membres de fairy tail ainsi que l'équipage de Luffy se mirent à voler dans les airs.**

Nami – Hé ! Nous on ne vient pas de leur monde, on les a juste aidés à vous trouver.

Dr smilbick – SILENCE je me concentre. THE WORLDS BEHIND THE DOORS OPENS ! EARTHLAND !

**La pièce fut éclairer d'une lumière aveuglante et ils disparurent tous.**

Dr smilbick – Bon ça sait fait, maintenant je retourne me coucher (bâillement).

**A Earthland les membres de fairy tail ont décidé de retourner à la guilde et de récupérer leur ancien bâtiment. Le ciel devient soudain noir et un tourbillon apparait dans le ciel, duquel fairy tail et l'équipage du chapeau de paille tombent devant la guilde. Fairy tail se précipite pour voir si leurs amis vont bien, tout le monde crie de soulagement de les revoir sains et saufs.**

Makarov – Ça va ? Mais qui sont ces gens ?

Erza – Ca va merci maître, ces personnes sont les pirates qui nous ont aidés à rentrer.

**L'équipage de Luffy se réveille et demande où ils sont.**

Makarov – Vous êtes à Fairy Tail, je suis Makarov le maître de la guilde et je vous remercie d'avoir ramené mes enfants.

Luffy – Alors c'est ça votre monde, c'est génial !

Natsu – OUI !

Sanji – Il y a vraiment des filles magnifique dans votre guilde, tu me les présente ma Lucy d'amour.

Mirajane – Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Lucy – Non pas du tout je sais même pas pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça !

Mirajane – Salut je suis Mirajane et voici ma sœur Lisana et mon frère Elfman.

Zorro – Bon bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le passeur de porte de ce monde.

Brook – On pourrait rester un peu pour visiter ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a une occasion pareil.

Robin – J'ai bien envie de visiter cette ville.

Nami – Où est Luffy ?

Luffy et Natsu – Mirajane ont a encore faim.

Nami – Ca m'aurait étonné.

Luffy – Ouah c'est trop bon.

Mirajane – Et bien dites donc vous deviez mourir de faim tous les deux.

Brook – Désoler de vous déranger mesdemoiselles mais pourriez-vous me dire de quel couleurs sont vos sous-vêtements ?

**Elfman frappe Brook.**

Elfman – Ne t'approche pas de mes sœurs si tu es un homme.

Brook – Il est balaise ET je suis un homme enfin un homme un homme squelette. Hohohohohohoho.

Kanna – Hé toi celui aux cheveux vert, tu as l'air costaud. Ça te tente un concours de saké, celui qui s'écroule le premier a perdu.

Zorro – Ok et mon nom c'est Zorro.

Ussop – Mon nom est Ussop le grand et je suis le plus grand pirate de tous les temps. Et ho pourquoi personne ne m'écoute.

**10 minutes plus tard Zorro s'écroule par terre complétement soul.**

Zorro - Je le crois pas j'me suis fait battre par une fille a un concours de saké ce n'est pas possible.

**Zzzzzzzzzzz Zorro c'est endormi.**

Kanna un tonneau dans les bras – Je ne pensais pas que tu t'écroulerais aussi vite.

**Grey et Natsu se dispute.**

Grey - Tu veux te battre la salamandre ?

Natsu – Prépare toi à mordre la poussière Grey.

Mirajane –Tout ce bruit ma manqué.

* * *

26/09/2014: La suite arrivera surement un jour mais pour le moment ma soeur n'a pas trop la tête à ça. Quelques problèmes de famille et dans son nouveau collège lui plombe quelque peu le moral. Elle tient cependant à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu jusque là en espérant que ça leur plaise.


End file.
